gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tomiyama
Kei Tomiyama (富山 敬, Tomiyama Kei, born October 31, 1938 ~ died September 25, 1995) was a Japanese voice actor born in Manchuria. He was best known for voicing Susumu Kodai in Space Battleship Yamato and the Narrator of the Time Bokan Series. He provided the voice of Nezumi-Otoko in the 1985 anime. Selected Filmography GeGeGe no Kitarō characters *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1985 anime) - Nezumi-Otoko *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1985 film) - Nezumi-Otoko *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai-Sensō'' - Nezumi-Otoko *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!'' - Nezumi-Otoko *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran'' - Nezumi-Otoko *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen'' - Nezumi-Otoko Other Notable Roles Anime *''The Adventures of Gamba'' as Gakusha *''Asari-chan'' as Iwashi Hamano *''Ashita e Attack!'' as Narrator *''Candy Candy'' as Terry Grandchester *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' as Tomozou Sakura (1st voice), Tama-chan's Father (1st voice) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' as Takashi Kasuga *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' as Yang Wenli *''Leda: The Fantastic Adventure of Yohko'' as Ringamu the dog *''Maison Ikkoku'' as Iioka *''Nine'' as Susumu Karasawa *''Samurai Giants'' as Ban Banba *''SciFi Saiyuki: Starzinger'' as Sha Jogo *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (original series) as Susumu Kodai *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' as Toshiya Dan *''Soreike! Anpanman'' as SL-Man (1st voice) *''Tiger Mask'' as Naoto Date/Tiger Mask *''Time Bokan Series'' **''Time Bokan'' as Narrator **''Time Bokan Series: Yatterman'' as Narrator, Odate-Buta, others **''Time Bokan Series: Zenderman'' as Narrator, Odate-Buta, Tommy Yama, others **''Time Bokan Series: Time Patrol Rescueman'' as Narrator, Doctor Sasayabu, Mr. Tomi, Odate-Buta, Tommy Yama, others **''Time Bokan Series: Yattodetaman'' as Narrator, Reporter Sasaki, others **''Time Bokan Series: Gyakuten Ippatsuman'' as Sokyu Go/Ippatsuman, Reporter Sasaki, Odate-Buta **''Time Bokan Series: Itadakiman'' as Narrator, Odate-Buta, others **''Time Bokan: Royal Revival'' as Narrator, Reporter Sasaki, Odate-Buta, Tommy Yama, others *''UFO Robo Grendizer'' as Duke Fleed/Daisuke Umon *Various Leiji Matsumoto works as Tochirou Oyama **''Galaxy Express 999'' (film) **''Arcadia of My Youth'' **''Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX'' *''Yume Senshi Wingman'' as Key-Takura Dub work *''Home Alone'' as Peter McCallister (John Heard) **''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' as Peter McCallister (John Heard) *''Looney Tunes'' as Bugs Bunny *''Police Academy'' (franchise) as Proctor *''Star Trek'' as Mr. Sulu (Mr. Katou) (George Takei) *''Winnie the Pooh'' as Rabbit *Woody Allen **''Broadway Danny Rose'' **''Hannah and Her Sisters'' **''Play It Again, Sam'' **''Stardust Memories'' *Steve Martin **''Father of the Bride'' **''L.A. Story'' **''My Blue Heaven'' **''A Simple Twist of Fate'' *Roddy McDowell **''Batman: The Animated Series'' **''The Legend of Hell House'' **''Overboard'' **''Planet of the Apes'' ***''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (Same role played by David Watson) **''The Poseidon Adventure'' *Rick Moranis **''The Flintstones'' **''Ghostbusters'' **''Ghostbusters II'' **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' **''Spaceballs'' *Martin Sheen **''The Believers'' **''The California Kid'' **''The Dead Zone'' **''The Final Countdown'' **''Wall Street'' Trivia *Following his death in 1995, his ongoing role of Maruko's Grandpa in Chibi Maruko-chan was inherited by Kitarō 1985 co-star Takeshi Aono. Other Kitarō voice actors to inherit his roles include Kappei Yamaguchi (Bugs Bunny, Leiji Matsumoto's Tochiro), Naoki Tatsuta (Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh), and Bin Shimada, who continued the role of Maruko's Grandpa after Aono's death in 2012. Category:Voice actors Category:Deceased voice actors